


A Single Rose

by Tigerwings598



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fear of Rejection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Silver is a dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwings598/pseuds/Tigerwings598
Summary: Rejection sucks. Getting rejected by Shadow...would suck even more.





	A Single Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an old story I had since 2015 and I decided to just go a head and post it here. I am not really into Sonic anymore, but I still kinda like this story.

"Come on Silver... Just walk over and say it."

The said hedgehog couldn't help but start shaking within his shoes. He had been standing out in the park for at least a half hour and his heels were starting to ache from being on them for so long.

He was so scared and hesitant to walk over to the male he loved and confess his attraction towards him. 

The hedgehog never liked being rejected, it had happened before with Blaze when she told him she only loved him as she would a sibling.

He remembered how his heart felt like it was squeezed and torn out of his chest. The amount of salty tears that had spilled out of his eyes till he thought he had no more left. Or how he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die by himself.

Silver has long gotten over that, thankfully, but now he found someone new to love and he had a feeling his heart would once more be broken. 

"Come on, Silver... Man up and hand over the rose."

He lifted his head up with confidence and went to take another step, but fear consumed him again and he took a step back. Falling to his knees and groaning, "I'll never be able to confess..."

"Confess what?"

Silver jumped as his head snapped up to see the very creature he loved standing in front of him, Shadow the Hedgehog.

The graceful black being had his arms crossed and the usual solemn look on his face. His whole body had blocked out the rays of sunlight as they curved around his spines to create a god like glow around him.

Silver could only stare with mouth open and wide eyes in astonishment. Shadow was just a beautiful creature!

The Ultimate Life Form scrunged up his face a tad confused and leaned forward with a dull expression, "Hello?"

"I-I uh..."

Shadow gave a irritated sigh and leaned back, "Come now spit it out..." 

Silver gulped as he forced himself up on his feet, his cheeks a bright crimson as he started to shake violently.

"Sh-Shadow wou-would you..." Sweat was beginning to form in his fur and Silver just shoved the rose forward to cover his beating tomato red face and whimpered out, "Shadow will you be mine!?"

There was a long pause.

Silver was starting to think that the older male had long ago walked away from him as a rejection, but he lifted his ears when he heard a sigh and hands caress his.

"Stupid hedgehog..."

Silver looked up to see Shadow take the rose in one hand and use his other hand to place it behind Silver's head and force him forward in a kiss.

The white hedgehog stared with eyes wide at the gorgeous male before him and felt himself completely stiff with shock.

Was all of this really happening?!

Shadow pulled back and flashed an amused smirk, flashing his fangs at him as he held the rose to his nose to take in it's elegant scent.

"Of course I will be yours~"


End file.
